Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a signal analysis circuit and a signal analysis method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of the science technology, various signal transmission technologies are widely used in communication devices.
Generally, an electrical transmission line is used to transmit power and signals at the same time to reduce the cost and to save the space occupied by the lines. In the signal transmission technology, the signal analysis circuit analyzes out the signals from the electrical transmission line and provides the signals to a later digital processer. However, the signal analysis circuit is very complex to cause much space occupied to result in a high manufacture cost.